Marauder
A marauder is an enemy featured in Borderlands 2. They typically fill the role of a basic bandit infantry unit equipped with small arms. Variants Standard Marauder - Basic marauders rarely use shields, therefore making incendiary weapons very effective against them. They mainly carry pistols which will occasionally have an Elemental Damage effect. Sometimes, a marauder will pull out a knife and charge in close for a melee attack, similar to a psycho. They wear standard bandit clothing, albeit with minor differences based upon which clan they are from. Killer Marauder - A stronger variant of the Marauder that is distinguished by the twin spikes above his mask and an increased self-preservation instinct. These marauders carry rifles, SMGs and sometimes shotguns. They are often (but not always) equipped with shields, so shock element weapons will be more effective at taking them down. Once their shields have been depleted, incendiary weapons are exceptionally effective. Crazed Marauder - An even tougher variant with a physical appearance similar to that of a psycho. They usually wear shields and carry SMGs. Occasionally, they pull out a knife and charge in close to perform a melee strike, similar to that of a psycho. They are also very evasive and often dive roll and zig-zag their way out of the path of oncoming bullets. Incendiary weapons are highly effective against them. Elite Marauder - The strongest non-Badass variant of the Marauder. These marauders are almost always equipped with a shield and often carry a shotgun and can lob grenades. They are very tough and evasive. Scavenger - A Marauder variant that only appears in True Vault Hunter Mode. They can pick up dropped items, much like Rats. Upon dying, they will also drop everything they picked up. Hodunk Grunt - This type of marauder can vary in appearance and fights for the Hodunk clan in the Clan War mission line. They appear during Clan War: Trailer Trashing and Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks. While not immediately obvious as a marauder, this unit type contributes to the "Marauder? I Hardly Knew 'Er" challenge when killed. Zaford Grunt - This type of marauder can vary in appearance and fights for the Zaford clan in the Clan War mission line. They appear during Clan War: Wakey Wakey and Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks. While not immediately obvious as a marauder, this unit type contributes to the "Marauder? I Hardly Knew 'Er" challenge when killed. Badasses Badass Marauder - Marauders that wear pieces of old Crimson Lance armor, and are much tougher than standard Marauders, however they follow like tactics of their weaker counterparts and are very weak to headshots. They are much more likely to drop a higher tier weapon than a normal Marauder. In True Vault Hunter Mode they appear often equipped with Nova Shields. Quotes Normal *''I got something for ya!'' *''I'm coming for you!'' *''Time to die!'' *''Vault Hunters not welcome!'' *''Why won't you die?!?'' *''New gun? For meee??'' *''Come on out, bitch!'' *''Shotty wants to say hi!'' *''You lookin' at shotty?'' *''Die, Vault Hunter!'' *''You don't wanna see me when I'm angry!'' *''You gonna cry baby?'' *''I won't kill ya! (laughs) I promise!'' *''Shotguuuuun rhinoplasty!'' *''I'm the one who knocks!'' *''What a dumbass order. (when taking orders from a'' Nomad) *Stupidest thing I've ever heard (when taking orders from a Nomad) When grenade is thrown *''That a grenade?'' *''Hey! Is that a grenade?!'' *''Whoa!'' Taking critical hit *''Don't worry shotty, I'm fine.'' *''I've been shot in the before!'' *''Lucky shot!'' *''Not a problem!'' *''Stupid!'' *''You stupid son of a...!'' *''Ridiculous!'' *''It's the headache!'' *''That was nothing, agh!'' *''Not the head!'' *''Screw you!'' *''Aw, hell!'' Mortally wounded *''I think my organs are liquified...'' *''My guts feel like swiss cheese!'' *''This is not... goddamn possible...'' Ally killed *''Hey! I kinda liked that guy!'' *''Whatsyourname! Noooo!!'' *''You have guts to be doing that to a bandit!'' *''Only I can shoot my friends!'' *''Nobody shoots my buddies but me!'' *''He had it comin'!'' *''Hey, I get his bunk now!'' *''Now I don't have to take orders from him anymore!'' (Nomad killed) *''Thank goodness, I was tired of getting orders! (Nomad killed)'' *''I was gonna kill him later!'' *''Hey! I'm the one who was going to kill him!'' *''Ha ha! Remember when you killed him? That was funny!'' *''He's dead, I'm alive, sounds about right.'' Dying *''Bury me with shotty...'' *''I can't believe this...'' *''But... I'm so... cool...'' *''This does not conform to my reputation...'' *''But I'm a badass...'' *''You cheated...'' *''Uuuuuuuugh-ohgod-ohgod! (when killed with fire)'' Media Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2